You are my Achilles' Heel
by Zamochit
Summary: Mello is drunk. Matt is playing a game. This is what happens when Mello's mind wanders a little too far... MelloXMatt. Oneoff. Rated T for language.


Becky: This is just a bit of nonsense I felt inspired to write after reading so much MelloXMatt fan fictions. I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading! If you do (or even don't) enjoy it, please review and make my day! Please let me know what you all think!

Warnings: Rated T for language, and lets face it, it's Mello and Matt, so there's going to be a tinsy bit of sexual content/references! Nothing too serious though, nobody panic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mello or Matt, no matter how much I love them...

* * *

The blond man strode into the room with a cocky swagger. He looked drunk. Or high. Or both. The room itself was dark and dingy, stuffy and musty. All the curtains were closed, and the room was brightened only by the light coming off the small, and very old, TV. If you followed the cords and wires that extended from the prehistoric box, you would eventually find the only other occupant in the gloom (rats excluded). A small figure, hunched over a controller like his life depended on it, who's flame hair was the only colour in the shadows. From the doorway, Mello could see the young male was perched on the tattered couch in front of the TV. Playing yet another one of his video games. The flicking light picked out obscure details on his boyish face; which was focused intently on the screen. A thin coil of smoke escaped past the thin white stick in his mouth.

Matt.

His goggles were pressed against his green eyes; tinting his world a shade of orange. He barely looked up as Mello walked into the room, picked his way across it as he took great care not to trip on the mess covering the floor. He was mildly unsuccessful.

He fell without a care onto the already straining couch. It shuddered and groaned for a moment, as if deciding whether to hold the extra weight or not. Well, it didn't collapse, so that had to be a good sign. Mello looked around at the pathetic excuse for a kitchen, the door leading to the even smaller bedroom, and inhaled a breath of smoky air before announcing, "This place is SHIT."

"Inside voice, Mello." Matt gently reminded him without even looking up from his game. But Mello took no heed of his friend's warning and continued on in a voice a few decibels short of a shout.

"I think we should move. What do you say Matt? Let's leave this fucking dump behind and find a new place to live."  
Matt sighed, paused his game and turned his head to face the blond. "Mello, we've been over this. Where would you like to move? We have no money and…" Matt broke off and traced Mello's gaze. "No, don't even think about it." Mello was staring at Matt's PlayStation. "We are NOT selling my PS2." Another sigh, and Matt turned back to his game, "It doesn't matter anyway, you won't even remember this conversation in the morning." A few clicks later and Matt had unpaused his game, and he was back to blowing up some building to rescue some person.

Mello didn't like being ignored. He leaned a little closer, then a little closer, closer, until his lips were nearly brushing Matt's baby-soft skin. Matt tracked his progress through the corner of his eye, but he refused to acknowledge the approach. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. Then, in a loud whisper, Mello asked,

"What d'ya mean?"

Matt allowed a look of annoyance to flick across his face. He didn't even bother to pause his game this time. "Mello, you're drunk. Go to bed."

Mello responded by flinging his head back and laughing maniacally. But the laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started. "No," Mello said, his voice once again a near shout., "I think I'll just stay here and watch you play your game thingy." He settled down into a comfier position, then added as an afterthought, "Unless you were going to bed as well." Behind orange goggles, eyes rolled. He shook his auburn head as Mello sighed in… disappointment? He… he couldn't have meant it… could he?

The threatening silence pressed against the two men, and after a few long hours, Matt realised he was missing his trademark cigarette. So he continued to play his game with his right hand and lit a smoke with his left. Mello watched with mild interest. _How did he do that? _He wondered what the time was; he hadn't had THAT much to drink to begin with, and thought he could feel himself sobering up a little. No, a lot. He was never really that drunk to begin with, but he had wanted to be, so he… so he faked it? Maybe just a little.

But then what he said to Matt…

Mello groaned inwardly. Could he have really asked Matt to go to bed with him? His thoughts were still a little fuzzy, but not fuzzy enough to not hope that Matt didn't think he meant it.

But did he mean it? Mello thought back to all the times he had caught himself staring at Matt.

_Did he mean it?_

No. There was NO WAY he was falling for Matt. Sure, there was an attraction, Matt was admittedly a very hot guy, but that didn't mean…

Well, there was just no way Mello was going to go there. _Especially, _thought Mello, _because I think I could_

Wait. Stop. Backtrack.

What was he going to think next? Love him?!? Mello nearly shuddered at the thought. No. He had promised himself he would never rely on someone that much again. If you loved, then there was an opportunity to get hurt. Badly. And Mello just didn't need that.

He ripped himself from his oddly occupying thoughts and his eyes away from the flickering T.V screen.

They came to rest on Matt.

Surprise, surprise.

It wasn't like Mello hadn't noticed Matt glancing at him too. It was only occasionally, but if Mello turned without warning, he would sometimes see Matt's eyes quickly flicking away. Was he thinking like this too? Was he picturing Mello in his head as he played his games and exhaled his smoke? Was he imagining Mello…

No. Bad thoughts. Bad bad bad bad BAD.

Unless…

Unless Matt really WAS thinking the same way as Mello was…

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Mello jumped him.

The kiss was urgent, desperate. Like years of built up feelings for each other were being released in one single moment. It took Mello, who was so wrapped up in the ecstasy of the kiss, a while to realise Matt was _not kissing back._

Pulling way in confusion, Mello plastered a questioning look on his face. Matt defiantly had some explaining to do. Wow, this was amazing. Close up, Matt was even hotter. Mello didn't think that was possible... _Fuck, Mello was horny. _He wanted Matt badly. And yet, he had a niggling feeling that Matt wasn't thinking along the exact same lines.

The look of disgust on his face confirmed Mello's suspicions.

"Shit. I don't even know you anymore, man!" Matt jumped to his feet, letting the TV screen flash to GAME OVER, and he stormed and stomped across the room and out the door. Slamming it in anger for good measure. The whole room shuddered with the force of the closing door.

Mello put his face in his hands and let his golden bangs fall down caress his skin; burning with shame.

God, he REALLY fucked that one up.


End file.
